


Cherry Blossom Rain

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Wedding Fluff, so sweet it needs a cavity warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rain. </p><p>On the day of Dean and Cas' wedding, rain was pounding against the stone pavers in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge August 2015
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr [here](castielsstarr.tumblr.com)  
> Or my usually NSFW Supernatural side-blog [here](wingedwincest.tumblr.com)

On the day of his wedding, rain was pounding against the stone pavers in the garden. It was an absolute downpour; the wind pulling all of the cherry blossoms from the trees, destroying the scenic backdrop for his vows with Cas. The vows that were supposed to take place in less than an hour. The vows that were now going to be taking place inside.

Cas rounded the corner and finally sighted Dean standing there. He’d been looking for him for almost twenty minutes—since the rain started—but he hadn’t been anywhere. Castiel approached cautiously. He didn’t say anything at first, just wanting to see if Dean would react to his presence. When he didn’t move even an inch, Cas spoke.

“Honey, I’m so sorry. I know you wanted to have the ceremony outside. Wanted-” Cas stumbled over the right words. He didn’t want to upset his soon-to-be husband further. “Wanted to be near her trees. You know your mom will be with us anyways, right? The ceremony doesn’t have to take place outside.”

Dean didn’t reply, just remained still with his back to him. Cas sighed and closed the rest of the space between them, gently placing a hand on the arm closest to him and turning Dean by the shoulders, expecting to see a face full of tears.

He was surprised by the brightest smile, the one usually only reserved for drunken joking around with Bobby and Ellen after Sunday night dinner, or the mornings he woke up with Cas kissing along his neck and shoulders. “Dean… Dean, what, are you ok?” He placed a hand softly on Dean’s cheek, which the other man simply nuzzled his nose against. “Why are you smiling? Is this one of those reverse reactions type things, like how you laugh when you’re in pain?”

Dean's first reply was to thread a hand into the curly hair at the back of Cas’ neck, pull him flush against his body and kiss him roughly. The smile was still planted firmly on his face when Dean pulled back. Dean’s second reply was simply, “It’s raining.”

Cas couldn’t stop the confused expression. “I’m aware of this. I’m just not sure why you’re so happy about it. I thought you would be devastated.”

Dean pulled Castiel close and kissed his cheek with the punctuation of every sentence. “Are you kidding? There’s no way I could be upset about this. Do you know what this means?”

“No, I really haven’t the foggiest. Want to help me out here? And stop with the kissing!” He laughed and shoved lightly at Dean who gave him a little more space, but didn’t release the grip on his waist.

“Cas, it’s raining. I was so scared that it wasn’t going to rain. I had been freaking out for the past five days because the forecast didn’t have any rain whatsoever scheduled until next Wednesday.” His eyes had those cute crinkles at the edges that Cas was so attracted to, even though Dean hated them because it meant he was getting older.

“Ok, you’re still not making any sense, babe. What is it about the rain?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it by now. Every good thing that has ever happened in my life has happened on a rainy day. Every single one. The day Sammy was born and the day we found out he got into Stanford. And every single thing to do with you.”

“What do you mean, everything to do with me?”

Dean just kept beaming and took the smaller man’s hands in his. “The day I met you? That night it stormed. The afternoon I asked you out for the first time? You almost hit me in the gut with the end of your umbrella because of the sudden downpour. The night I proposed to you, right at the table in that stupid restaurant you like so much?”

“Hey, it’s not stupid! French food is good.”

“Whatever, you’re missing the point.” He gave his fiancé’s hand a quick squeeze. “It was raining that night, do you remember? I was planning on proposing afterwards in front of the fountain outside, but I knew you wouldn’t want to go out in the rain. So, now-”

“Now the rain. On our wedding day.” The smile was starting to bloom on Castiel’s face and he wasn’t going to stop it from spreading.

“Yes. I needed it to rain. I mean, I knew I was right in choosing you. I couldn’t have been wrong. But I still wanted to see it, you know?”

Cas turned them back to face the window and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, silent for a few moments. The rain continued to fall steadily, the wind having died down some. The petals from the cherry blossom trees were scattered all over the lawn, a soft blush color against the deep green of the lawn. They were raindrops of their own kind. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.”

They let the silence pass between them uninterrupted for minutes before Cas grasped Dean’s hand and began to tug him lightly toward the end of the hall.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Showing you just how much I like the rain, too.” He pulled sharper again and began to jog, forcing Dean to keep up. He got to the pair of double doors at the end, dropped Dean’s hand, and gave him a smile with the same intensity of Dean’s before. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

Castiel threw open the doors and rushed out onto the lawn in the pouring rain. It was warm, thankfully, and didn’t sting as it hit his skin. “Come on, Dean!”

“Are you crazy? You’re ruining your tux!”

“Or am I just giving it flair? Ever thought you’d get married to a man, let alone a sopping wet man?”

“You’re ridiculous!” But he couldn’t keep the laugh from his voice. Dean hadn’t known that he would end up with Cas, but he was glad as shit that he did.

“Get your ass out here, Winchester!”

It was a mere seconds worth of debate before Dean kicked off his shoes and socks and bolted barefoot across the lawn to where Cas stood. They chased and kicked water at each other before they settled, kneeling in the sopping wet grass, laughing and coughing and catching their breath.

Dean’s hands moved to cradle Cas’ face and wipe away some of the water dripping into his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” was all he could say, muffled by the press of his future husband’s lips.


End file.
